Conventional flash memory technology is described in the following publications inter alia:    [1] Paulo Cappelletti, Clara Golla, Piero Olivo, Enrico Zanoni, “Flash Memories”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1999.    [2] G. Campardo, R. Micheloni, D. Novosel, “VLSI-Design of Non-Volatile Memories”, Springer Berlin Heidelberg N.Y., 2005.
Other relevant technologies and state of the art systems are described in the following documents:    [3] G. Proakis, “Digital Communications,” 3rd ed., New York: McGraw-Hill, 1995.    [4] P. Cappelletti et al., “Flash Memories,” Kluwer, 1999.
“Read-disturb” is a known phenomenon whereby following a great many read operations performed on one or more particular physical pages within an erase sector, there is a deterioration in the quality of those physical pages or more typically in the quality of the entire erase sector. Typically, un-programmed cells tend to behave as though they were programmed, causing read errors.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.